


【团兵】笼中困兽10

by shentu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: tag都懒得打了，愿你们看的开心





	【团兵】笼中困兽10

**Author's Note:**

> tag都懒得打了，愿你们看的开心

\--

 

浴室和往常一样拥挤。所有的囚犯都在赶在熄灯之前刷牙洗澡。利威尔将口中的牙膏吐到了水池里，埃尔文则正站在他身旁洗脸。四下响起一些窃窃私语和一阵笑声，其中一个囚犯用手肘撞了下利威尔。

 

“嘿，伙计，”他说“早些时候我听见你跟你的女朋友吵架了，一切都还好吗？”

 

利威尔擦了下嘴，没有做出回答。只是一直凝视着眼前的镜子。

 

“看来不太妙，哈？”那个男人笑了，用手撑着洗手池。“我刚进来那会儿我女朋友也一样生气。你所需要做的只是用些甜言蜜语来哄她开心。所有婊子们都喜欢这套，明白吗？”

 

利威尔迅速转了过来，握紧了拳头。但埃尔文已经抢先一步握住了他的手。他没让利威尔出手，利威尔能感觉到滔天的怒火正在他胸中沸腾。那个男人向后退了一步，做出了一个投降的姿势。

 

“别这么激动，”埃尔文说，把利威尔拖回了原地。

 

一些囚犯吹起了口哨，发出哦的声音。所有的这一切都只是在火上浇油，但他仍然任由埃尔文握着他的手。直到他们回到自己的牢房才把他甩开。埃尔文这次没有再抓他回来了，只是把手放在他的身侧。

 

“你那是什么意思？”他问。

 

“我不需要你像照顾小孩一样照顾我。”

 

埃尔文就像没听见他的话一样，丝毫不为所动。

 

“你不能就这样跟人打架。”

 

“我知道，难道你认为我会不知道吗？”

 

利威尔烦躁地用手揉乱了自己的头发。埃尔文已经这样对他太久了。（It's gotten long.）他现在正在监狱的地板上踱来踱去，紧抿着唇。一个狱警经过并大喊着即将熄灯的警告。

 

“你们两个给我回到床上去。”他说。

 

一等到他走开，埃尔文就向利威尔那儿迈了一步。就现在而言要保持冷静实属不易，至少不是在这个狭小的牢房里。但是利威尔仍然忍住了没有发作。

 

“怎么了？”埃尔文问。“你知道的，在这里，千万不要让你的情绪控制你。”

 

利威尔捏了捏自己的鼻梁。喘着气，试图控制自己的情绪。如果有人能够倾听的他的烦恼，那这个人就必定是正站在他面前的埃尔文。

 

“我早些时候跟伊莎贝尔打过电话，”他说，“她还是回到镇上了，尽管我告诉过她不要这么做。”

 

埃尔文点了下头。“我明白了。”

 

熄灯的最后一次通知响起，然后整个监狱都陷入了黑暗之中。利威尔眨了眨眼睛，试图适应这黑暗的环境。月光穿过窗户洒在地上，但是尽管如此，埃尔文在他眼里仍然还只是一道阴影。当他再次开口时，声音显得格外低沉。。

 

“但你也不能再像这样迁怒于他人了。”

 

利威尔的怒火再一次地蹿了上来。“我知道，别再一直向我说教我已经知道的事了——”

 

“从此以后，只要你感到愤怒，就直接过来找我。”

 

利威尔尖锐地笑了。“所以，那也就是说我可以跟你打架了？”

 

“不，你知道我不是那个意思。”埃尔文道，在黑暗中抚上了利威尔的脖子。

 

利威尔几乎要在两人肌肤接触的那一刻跳开了。他的愤怒就这样逐渐退去，取而代之的是丝丝忧虑。他觉得埃尔文接下来要么会吻他，要么会把他拽到他的床上去。但他只是将手放在那儿，时间长到足以让利威尔明白他正在等待。

 

他正在等待利威尔主动屈服于自己，但是他也给了他逃离的机会。他缓缓地舒着气，尝试着去思考他的答案。他们像这样停留的时间越长，利威尔就越意识到自己早在很久以前就已经幻想过这样的情形了。

 

他扭头亲吻了埃尔文的手腕。这已经是一个足够明显的答案了，反正他也一直都不怎么擅长于语言表达。他脖子上的手伸入到了他头发中然后用力一拉，迫使他裸露出了自己的脖子。埃尔文随后拉着利威尔向后走回了他床，坐了下来，然后拉着利威尔往下，直到让他跪在了自己面前。利威尔做了个十分明显的吞咽动作，感觉到自己逐渐硬了起来，于是他垂下手，以示信任和顺从。埃尔文爱抚着他的后脑，他的手在颤抖，这让利威尔不禁想知道，他们已经这样渴望彼此多久了。

 

埃尔文微微推开利威尔以褪下他前半部分的连身衣裤，脱下它就足以让他从内裤中释放出自己的阴茎了。利威尔现在终于可以看清他了。可以看清埃尔文脸上的绯红，以及埃尔文阴茎顶端溢出的液体。他感到口干舌燥，所有的这一切都是那么的淫乱和疯狂。

 

“利威尔。”埃尔文唤道。

 

利威尔一手撑着地板以支撑自己，一手则握着埃尔文的阴茎。他先是舔了舔前端尝了下那前液的味道，是熟悉的埃尔文身上的气味。然后他继续向下，吞入了他所能承受的极限，嘴里全是埃尔文的味道，双眼时而紧闭时而张开。埃尔文的手又回到了他的脖子上，指甲轻轻地刮着那里的肌肤。他的呼吸已经变得粗重了起来，然而却还在尽力保持着安静。利威尔不停地上下吞吐着埃尔文的阴茎，他自己的阴茎也已经完全挺立了起来，濡湿了他的内裤。

 

“该死。”埃尔文说，嘴里发出了一声嘶鸣，然后抓住利威尔的头，迫使其吞得更深。

 

他的阴茎抵到了利威尔的喉咙，一阵窒息感传来，但利威尔并没有抗拒。他只是用手环住了埃尔文的囊袋，随着吞吐的动作爱抚着它们，催促着埃尔文达到欲望的顶峰。那奏效了。几秒后埃尔文尽数射入了利威尔的喉中，利威尔咳嗽着向后倒去，浑身酸软无力。他剧烈地喘着气，然后强撑着站了起来。但现在他并不是很确定该怎么解决自己的问题。利威尔感到烦躁，他仍然硬着，不知道接下来是去五步外自己的床上，还是爬上埃尔文的。埃尔文为他做了决定。

 

“到我这儿来，”他说。

 

利威尔走到了他跟前，埃尔文随即俯下身用鼻子爱抚似的摩擦着他的勃起。利威尔有些站不稳了，紧抓着埃尔文的肩膀以寻找支撑。这一次埃尔文换成了嘴，温柔而又坚定。

 

“让我看看你，”他说。

 

利威尔的连身衣裤从他的手腕处滑落时发出的声响听起来不小。埃尔文抚摸着他的腹部，那里的肌肉因为触碰而颤抖。粗糙的手指刺激着利威尔的肌肤。埃尔文握住他的手腕，拽着他坐到了自己膝盖上。这个姿势的下一步无非就是亲吻，而他们也的确这么做了。利威尔扳着埃尔文的下巴，贪婪地品尝着他嘴里淡淡的薄荷的苦味。他不停地摩擦着埃尔文的膝盖以寻求慰藉，绝望地想要释放出自己的欲望，又感觉下一秒自己的身体就会因为过于强烈的快感而散架。好在埃尔文注意到了。他猛地将手探入了利威尔的裤子里，握住了他的阴茎，以一种似乎要将他吞没的节奏上下撸动着。

 

为了不发出声音，利威尔选择以和埃尔文亲吻的方式来防止狱警前来探视。所有的呻吟都化成了细碎的呜咽，直到他的身子猛地一颤，释放在了埃尔文的手中。

 

“操。”他就抵着埃尔文已经有些肿胀的嘴唇发出了一声咒骂。

 

他们花了些时间来找回呼吸。利威尔感觉自己就像是被一阵汹涌的海浪袭击了，四肢如陷在沙里一般酸软无力，但是他就在埃尔文怀里，有他在，自己会很安全。然而，在意识到他们刚刚在这狭小的牢房里做了些什么后，利威尔僵住了。他扫了眼牢房的门，害怕会不会有人突然经过，发现了正抱在一起的他们。然后这片刻的温存便会被夺走并彻底毁掉，就像他曾经所有珍惜的事物一样。但那没有发生，黑暗中只有寂静，以及埃尔文正在他脸颊上落下的轻吻，利威尔靠在他怀里释然了。夜晚悄悄走过，带来了清晨的阳光。


End file.
